City of Dark Angels
by Ph03nixH3art
Summary: kagome thought she was done with anything to do with love. Anything to do with pain. She thought wrong. Oh so wrong. In the depths of despair, she attracts a couple of certain angels. One dark, one light. Which will capture her heart? Or will they even be able to save her in time to capture her heart? Not that great at summaries. Read and rate please. Advice is welcome. No flames.


City of Dark Angels

**Author's note IMPORTANT**: Hey guys! Long time no see. I apologize for the long absence. I lost all internet connection and access for a few years. My old account is no longer accessible to me. Hope y'all can forgive me. Now remember, I've gotten a bit rusty at this since the last time I wrote. I will have to re-write everything and I will be correcting some mistakes along the way as well as adding a few things. I ask that y'all be patient as these stories will take a while to re-do. Thanks, y'all!

P.S. My old name was DemonicAngelQueen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own DNAngel

Chapter 1

I lay on the bloody battle ground, the corpses of my friends and comrades surrounding me. The final battle with Naraku was over. But at the cost of so many lives. My friends lay in pieces. Tossed all around like so many rag dolls. My eyes landed on the lifeless pools of molten gold beside me. Inuyasha. The only one I'd ever loved. Death would be his lover now. I sat up painfully and pulled his head into my lap, my tears falling unchecked into his stained, silver locks. That jewel cost me everything. My lover, my friends, and soon, more. All memories flashed through my mind. Every laugh. Every tear. Every Sit command. Every bloody batlle fought together. I mourned. And mourned. I screamed until I came back into myself. I was startled to feel the embrace of two small forms. I gasp as I realize just who it is. I just embrace Shippo and Kirara closer.

"It's going to be ok, Momma."

Those words only broke me further. I didn't believe I would be ok ever again. I would, however, make damn sure that my baby boy would have the best life I could give him. He may not have been mine by blood, but if he wished, I knew something that could change that.

"Shippo…"

"Yes, momma?"

"I have a question to ask. I want you to think very hard on the answer you give me. If you say yes, it will be permanent. There will be no going back. Do you understand?"

" Yes, momma. Now what do you want to ask?"

" There is something I can do to make you my son by blood. It may be a little painful and I hate to ask this of you, but it takes a drop of your blood mixed with mine. I will also need you to do as I ask. Can you do this."

"Well, momma, the blood part shouldn't be too difficult. You're injured. So am I. But I want you as my momma for good. So I say yes."

As we both allowed our blood to drip into a bowl made of my miko ki, our powers melded together within the bowl, blue with purple. He would be immune to my powers and any other miko while I would be immune to his fire.

"Umm… Momma? The jewel is floating!"

I turned my sea-toned eyes towards the little jewel that caused so much suffering. Pulsing, the jewel came even closer. Repulsed, I moved away until I hit a bolder.

"What the HELL could you want NOW?! I don't want you! I don't want the stupid wish! I want nothing to do with you!"

It came ever closer until it was 3 feet away. Then, to my surprise, it spoke.

"The only way I will be at rest is for you to make a wish. Any wish will do, but be careful. It will be permanent. And should you choose incorrectly, everyone will suffer. Choose wisely."

Great. Not only will I have to make a wish on this cursed thing, but once again the world depends on me to make the RIGHT choice. No pressure right? Considering any wish I make would be selfish…

"There is one wish, however, that would suffice. I wish for the lives of those lost in the war with Naraku to be restored. Even at the cost of my own life."

"Momma!"

"Very Well. So be it. You have chosen well. As a reward, you will go home. However, your life as you know it is over. Your body will die. Do not fret, however. Your son remains yours."

End of Chapter one, guys! Let me know what you think of the changes so far! Please no flames though. Suggestions welcome!

PhoenixHeart


End file.
